Various forms of tie rod anchors for engaging the inner surfaces of a concrete form wall have been heretofore designed. However, most of these tie anchors have been constructed whereby they are laterally displaceable relative to the rod upon which they are disposed for engagement with the form wall inner surface on only one side of a bore in that form wall through which the associated tie rod extends. This of course does not evenly distribute the tension forces on the form wall about the bore formed therein.